halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
Hey My User is now ranked as a SPARTAN and i use alot of SPARTANs do you think i can join the SPARTAN guild --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) thx man --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:33, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Requesting to join PROJECT: KOBH, sir! Request to join the project, sir. If accepted, Team Alpha and the Squad of Unrelenting Reparation will enter combat immediately. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:58, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :I would like to ask what I can and can't do, should I be allowed in. I would need to know this so that I could plot my fiction correctly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:19, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::I understand. You should go read my new chapter for it and check my forces. I'm adding the status's right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I'm just not sure i have the right to do it, but if i did i would invite you in a heartbeat --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:13, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I am about to write another chapter in PROJECT: KOBH, but I need to request if I can use Admiral Falconi. I only want him to speak, he will not do anything other than give the go ahead for Captain Wilson to join the battle on both fronts. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 27 August 2007 (UTC) At First Glance I guess there's no real standard way to say this so I'll be blunt. I've been on hiatus for quite some time, and would like to contribute more to this wiki. What do you need help with? Sincerely; CaptainAdamGraves 00:11, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Good deal. Now I'll just wait and see if other people will reply. I will take some suggestions on fleshing out the Bujkowe though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:38, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Iota Hey, I was wondering, could I create a new Iota? I've always thought they were cool, and I just noticed Demakhis had made one, though I suspect this was from quite a while ago. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Got it, above 10 and below 51, peice oh cake. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, my Iota has been created, look at it and tell me what you think. Also, where should I add her? I can come over almost anytime ecept for this weekend, i'm going to visit my grandpa who has prosate cancer, also i got counter-strike source if you want you can come over to play it at my house. A:so i have add something new to the Arctic IV Alliance page it's the ages, after each age we put a small description of what happened during that time, Dark ages are times when something happened that the alliance wants to forget. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:19, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I'll go ahead then. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Check out what i got at the Fan Expo i will maybe take you next year --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 14:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hold your horses I want to get started on PROJECT: WEA more than anyone, but I want to wait a little longer for some replies and I get to write the first chapter. I may be editing the notices soon to put some people in charge of some of the forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, that's fine. We will start writing soon though, just need a few more people, maybe one or two (or maybe not). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hwy can i add one more Iota. His number will be Iota 13 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Mexican rebels ya killing lots of mexicans rebels, so can i make Iota 13 --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Your signature has a problem: You forgot to put at the end of it. It makes all the other words after it small. Just thought I'd let you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC) re:upload yes it them thanks User:Chief frank 001 request Hey, can I use three Nakai Soldiers to go on patrol to find Jace and attack him in KoBH? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Also, what color is the Nakai rifle's laser? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Please Answer me, I know I won't be able to get ahold of you tommorow. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 RE:? I believe he was a Spartan-095 fellow, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:10, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes About Halo: UNSC at War.... I was wondering if I could perhaps help with it, maybe adding different playable factions such as Flood, Forerunner Machines, Hydra, Bujkowe, Artic IV Alliance, etc. You know, add the Halo Fanon factions to it. Maybe it could be stated as expansion packs. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I didn't know that it was only the end of the Battle of Reach at present. But if you do expansions, tell me. I'll be glad to help out with expansions. I like RTS's anyways, I even worked out a third game for the Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle-Earth series once. But I understand. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:02, 15 September 2007 (UTC) our article we need a picture of UNSC fleet for the ArmadaUser:Chief frank 001 can you wrote something im off for a time =DUser:Chief frank 001 i see but i will add some stuff when you will be gone how long you will be gone?ps good trip new york is so niceUser:Chief frank 001 1st Naval Armada Check it and tell me what you thinkUser:Chief frank 001 RE: LOL -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:17, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Looks good, I like the little border, =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:58, 15 September 2007 (UTC) New KOBH Skin Ok people comment on the new skin below: Not bad. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:41, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Niftyness... --Dubtiger 13:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) About your sig.... I've noticed that you need to fix it. Every time you use it the text after it gets small. Just letting you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:03, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was someones talk page and it was one of the old sigs and it hadn't been fixed yet. Once again, sorry. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:42, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Did you just right that the forces are entering the tunnel to the elevator to the planet's core? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:30, 15 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I couldn't quite make since of it all. I just knew that a force would soon be headed down the elevator to the core and I have some characters that are going down there. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:37, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Hey James i noticed that AR isn;t really that active so i thoguht maybe we could make 077 the second assistent moderator --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:16, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Question about the Artic IV Alliance.... I remember reading that one was invulnerable to the Flood, but I can't find which one it was. Can you please tell me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:49, 17 September 2007 (UTC) 1st naval armada when you will be back you should add stuff(if you whantUser:Chief frank 001 Halo: WEA skin I was going to ask you to make a skin for it, but you beat me to asking. So do you think you could? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Any sort of limitations on what the skin can be like? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:17, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I think we need a slightly lighter green. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:29, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Try #556B2F -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:55, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed your Halo: Marines Tales and I have to ask: What is a Tactical Shooter? Is it like Star Wars: Republic Commando? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:11, 26 September 2007 (UTC) My loss, I haven't played either of them. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:25, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you for the help with the skin for Halo: WEA. But I was curious, as I looked at your Halo: Marine Tales, I was wondering what you mean by the end of the Human-Covenant War? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:52, 26 September 2007 (UTC) About the skin - I think the BG's green color is too dark. --Dubtiger 16:48, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Are the Artic Prowlers and Leviathans rather powerful though? Because I have the Juggernaut as a vehicle and the Sharquoi (if I don't yet, I'll do it in a minute). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:56, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance You are being invited to Defense of the Defiance. You may either create (a) UNSC soldier(s), or use an existing UNSC character to defend Point Defiance Park and Fort Defiance from Covenant attacks. 22:18, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. I'm going to put the Arctic Prowlers down as regular infantry, but the Leviathans will stay as vehicles. I may come back and ask for more information later. Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:07, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Can you point me to other forces that I could add to Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I'll try to work on them. I think I may add them and the Covenant Heretics as minor disruptive forces. Like in Star Wars: Empire at War with the Black Sun pirates. Not a full-fledged force, but still a threat. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:38, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Can you think of any others? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:45, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if it's supposed to be an expansion. The way I'm making it, it can be an expansion or it can be a stand alone game. I just thought it would be an interesting project to do. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks. And I think it would be a good idea for Galactic Battlegrounds to be either an expansion pack or a sequel, since then you and UNSC AI could help me with the finer details. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:00, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sounds good, who do we ask?? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) There, I've asked Angela for a section for Fanon on the FMA Wiki, :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:54, 28 September 2007 (UTC) well enought alone i see your take your seconde assault fleet and i put the 1st naval armada,thus they should be toghter p.s can you helpp me to make a sign here in fanonUser:Chief frank 001 check http://img294.imageshack.us/img294/9295/bf220051014130133573hb.jpg http://www.battle-tactics.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/05/endwar.jpg http://www.gamespot.com/pages/unions/read_article.php?topic_id=24736968&union_id=4031 User:Chief frank 001 Why yes i do have that and i have just got back from a crazy party --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC)